


travel

by ayuminb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jon was Born and Raised in Essos, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Westeros, Background Characters - Robb Stark, Background Relationships - Oblique Mentions of Robert/Lyanna, Cousin Incest, Dorks in Love, F/M, Jon is a Dork. So is Sansa., Mentions of Some Starklings, Sort of. It's pretty Ambiguous., The Great Houses of Westeros are Nobility, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuminb/pseuds/ayuminb
Summary: They sit by huge windows facing a huge backyard, and maybe that's an exaggeration, but having lived in a modest cottage in New Ghis all his life, Jon finds everything about Winterfell huge.





	travel

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938189)

“Do you travel much, Jon?”

 

Sansa smiles prettily and he feels the warmth begin to climb up his neck. A rare occurrence, _this_ – ever since he arrived at Winterfell, his Stark cousins had demanded his attention for one thing or the other, so being alone with her is… _new_. And exciting; Jon doesn't know how to feel about that.

 

“Not really,” he says, feeling somewhat sheepish. “Other than here, I've only ever traveled to Volantis.”

 

They sit by huge windows facing a huge backyard, and maybe that's an exaggeration, but having lived in a modest cottage in New Ghis all his life, Jon finds everything about Winterfell _huge_ . _A mansion,_ he thinks, often and in wonder, though sometimes he'd swear it's bigger.

 

He still hasn't wrapped his head around the history of his parents’ family, that they both are part of Westeros’ Nobility; Baratheon and Stark, the names ring unfamiliar and somehow wrong. Carrying ghosts from a life he knew nothing of, and had little interest in knowing beyond his newfound cousins and aunts and uncles.

 

_I like being Jon Storm._

 

“Aunt Lyanna never took you to tour Essos?”

 

It's the open curiosity that makes him pause; his first impulse is to say they don't have the money to afford such a thing, but Jon stops because it turns out that yes, yes they do. However, Jon's been told the circumstances in which his parents found themselves living in Essos. So he understands why it couldn't be done.

 

“They took no money with them, no more than the necessary to get to Essos, I'm told.”

 

“Would you like to travel some more, before you start at Queenscrown?” Sansa leans forward, looking at him expectantly, awaiting a positive answer. “I'm sure Daddy wouldn't mind arranging something. It'd be like an adventure! Just you and—”

 

He smiles because her bashfulness is endearing, because he knows exactly what she's been about to say and, really, he'd like that too. Her cheeks redden, and his do too – and that's when Jon wonders, what would his dad say if he were to see him now, what'd he do?

 

_He'd be giving me the thumbs-up, he'd be also laughing while Mom told him to stop._

 

Jon grins and is rewarded by another pretty smile, however before either can get a word in, Robb comes barging into the huge lounge.

 

“Hey, what are you up to, _lovebirds_?”

 

It's a joke, obviously, but Sansa still jumps to her feet, her whole face ablaze and glaring at her brother.

 

“We're not love—I mean,” she stumbles over her words, casting nervous glances his way, then glares even more fiercely at Robb. “Shut up!”

 

They watch her run out of the room, both in confusion and amusement.

 

“What was that?”

 

Jon shrugs, not willing to divulge his thoughts on the matter, but unable to hide his smile.

 

He can't exactly say he finds her outburst entirely cute.


End file.
